Гиперпространство
250px|thumb|Гиперпространственный туннель. Гиперпространство, у юужань-вонгов именуемое тёмным пространством ( ), — альтернативная форма Вселенной, используемая кораблями для передвижения на сверхсветовой скорости. Полное понимание природы гиперпространства учёными так и не было достигнуто, по сложившимся определениям оно является: параллельной вселенной, особым измерением в космосе, альтернативным состоянием физического сущего или просто вселенной для путешествия на сверхсветовой скорости. Техническое описание Обычно поведение барионной материи соответствует физической теории относительности — масса увеличивается экспоненциально по мере приближения к скорости света, при этом требуя все большего количества энергии, таким образом, этот порог не будет достигнут никогда. С другой стороны, тахионная материя существует только при скоростях выше скорости света, и не может снизить скорость ниже этого же порога. Технология гиперпривода позволила прорвать этот барьер кораблям с досветовой скоростью, и перескочить его, достигая скоростей во много раз больших, чем скорость света. История thumb|250px|Кореллианский корвет в гиперпространстве. Некоторые из ранних гиперпространственно-задействованных артефактов (как необычные арки и передатчики материи, найденные на разрушенных мирах, или гиперврата гри), невозможно было включить в современные технологии гиперприводов . Кореллианцы и дуросы, путем обратного проектирования, первыми воссоздали технологические версии ракатанских, адаптивных к Силе устройств, позволивших им сконструировать первые работающие гиперприводы. Несмотря на повсеместное употребление устройства, относительно природы его создания, известно сравнительно немного. В расхожих теориях утверждается, что гиперпространство использует иное измерение для «отступа» за «лимит скорости света». Другие теории говорят о том, что эти фазы материи находятся непосредственно внутри другой вселенной, подобной инопространству (otherspace) или подпространству, и именно поэтому достигаются сверхсветовые скорости. Как бы то ни было, современным инженерам по гиперприводам известно множество сложных научных принципов, которые предусмотрены в бесчисленных множествах использования сверхсветового феномена. В течение первых 21 000 лет Старой Республики гиперпространственные координаты были размечены гиперпространственными маяками — космическими станциями, размещенными в открытом космосе и удаленными от гравитационных колодцев, где корабли могли бы загрузить данные, предоставленные Республиканским бюро космолиний (Republic Spacelanes Bureau). Во время Мандалорских войн навикомпы (навигационные компьютеры) заменили маяками, сделавшими навигацию в гиперпространстве более автономной. Гиперпривод Корабли, использующие гиперпривод, всегда проходят стандартную процедуру подготовки к «прыжку». После того как курс отмечается в навигационном компьютере, судно передвигается по проложенному курсу путем активации гиперпривода. После этого корабль ускоряется настолько, что пассажиры, находящиеся в салоне, наблюдают эффект вытянувшихся в параллельные линии звезд. Факт ускорения был заметен и снаружи судна: когда корабль совершал прыжок в гиперпространство, он словно освещался вспышкой из-за высокой скорости и будто бы исчезал из физической вселенной. При входе в гиперпространство корабль оставлял естественное бытие или материальное пространство. Этот феномен, известный как псевдодвижение, являлся результатом огромного ускорения, воспринимаемым в естественной среде как несоответствие быстродействия. На гиперскорости вселенная уплотнялась в синий «тоннель», фактически отсекая корабль от нормальных методов обнаружения и наблюдения. За кулисами Определение По всей видимости, принцип «работы» гиперпространства аналогичен «кротовой норе» в эйнштейновом пространстве-времени, по которой в некоторых гравитационных теориях возможен тоннельный переход. В отличие от нуль-перехода движение в гиперпространстве обычно представляется протяжённым во времени, однако в фантастической литературе существуют различные трактовки относительно зависимости времени полёта от скорости и расстояния. Считается, что пространство вселенной является трёхмерным. Возможно, что фантаст, первым употребивший этот термин для описания межзвёздных перелётов, считал, что звездолёт может перейти в пространство с более чем тремя измерениями. Или он имел в виду совсем иное… В первом случае наше 3-х мерное пространство может представляться из гиперпространства, например, в виде свёрнутой в клубок ленты и добраться с одной точки ленты на другую через гиперпространство, а не по ленте, не составит труда. Объяснение теории гиперпространства Представьте, что перед вами долина, а вам нужно попасть в точку за долиной. Поскольку вы можете перемещаться только по плоской поверхности (в 2-мерном пространстве), то вам придётся или обходить препятствие или спускаться в долину, переходить её, а затем подниматься. А вот если в вашем распоряжении самолёт, который может двигаться в 3-мерном пространстве, то вы доберётесь, куда вам нужно, по прямой. Если же проколоть ленту и через прокол выйти на обратную сторону, то получится нуль-переход. Каждой точке пространства будет соответствовать только одна точка, куда можно попасть. Но если лента будет сложена, то проколов её многократно, можно попасть в разные точки пространства. Возможность существования гиперпространства Недавно появились подробные экспериментальные данные с космического аппарата WMAP о неоднородностях температуры реликтового излучения, которое является одним из основных объектов наблюдения при изучении нашей вселенной. При анализе этих данных была обнаружена большая аномалия углового распределения флуктуаций реликтового излучения на низких гармониках. Одним из объяснений данного явления стала теория о том, что топология нашей вселенной отличается от плоскости. При рассмотрении топологии нашей вселенной в виде додекаэдра, теоретические расчёты близко сходятся с экспериментальными данными. Таким образом на возможность существования гиперпространства Вселенной, в которой присутствует наша ограниченная вселенная, указывают теории, основанные на практических данных о реликтовом излучении. Связь с гравитацией Согласно теории дальнодействия, природная гравитация в строгом понимании является не силой, а искажением известного нам пространства в своих расширенных измерениях. Этим, возможно, обусловлено существование во Вселенной Звёздных Войн проекторов гравитационных колодцев, препятствующих движению через гиперпространство. Появления * Сказания о джедаях. Золотой век ситхов 2: Похороны Тёмного повелителя * Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 2: В поисках ситхов * Сказания о джедаях. Тёмные повелители ситхов 4: Гибель тёмного джедая * Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 1: На краю урагана * Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 2: Битва за Корусант * Сказания о джедаях. Война ситхов 3: Суд над Уликом Кель-Дромой * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 38: Алгоритм уничтожения * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 44: Жатва, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 47: Демон, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 48: Демон, часть 2 * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Возвращение (трейлер) * Старая Республика: Авангард контрабандистов * Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление * * * * * * Knight Errant * Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель * Millennium Falcon * Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза * "Конец игры" * Outbound Flight * Странствия джедая: Мастер маскировки * Странствия джедая: Момент истины * Странствия джедая: Последняя битва * Звёздные войны. Приключения 1: Охота на «Бегущего за солнцем» * Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess * Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters * Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes * Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra * Преддверие бури * Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить * * Боба Фетт: Перекрёстный огонь * Боба Фетт: Лабиринт обмана * The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff * Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт * * * The Clone Wars: Crash Course * Фильм Звёздные войны: Войны клонов * * * * * Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту * * * * * * * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army * The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap * Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо * Медстар II: Джедай-целитель * Йода: Свидание с тьмой * Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66 * Лабиринт зла * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов * Mist Encounter * Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера * * Хан Соло и все ловушки рая * Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов * Star Wars: Droids Special * Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 1 * Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет * Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике * Реванш Хана Соло * Хан Соло и потерянное наследство * Shinbone Showdown * Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость * Роман Сила необузданная * Роман Сила необузданная II * Domain of Evil * * Звезда Смерти * * * * Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда * Байки из кантины Мос-Эйсли * * Battle for the Golden Sun * Otherspace * Scavenger Hunt * Riders of the Maelstrom * Otherspace II: Invasion * The Isis Coordinates * Planet of the Mists * Миссия на Лианне * The Abduction * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Debts to Pay * Beyond the Rim * Star Wars 11: Star Search! * Star Wars 12: Doomworld! * Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords * Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes * Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator * Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury * Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting * Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin * Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter * Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut? * Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone * Star Wars 33: Saber Clash * Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars * Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit * Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I * Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II * Повстанческие силы: Цель * Повстанческие силы: Заложник * Повстанческие силы: Перестрелка * Повстанческие силы: В ловушке * Star Wars 12 * Дело чести * Игра вслепую * Star Wars: X-Wing * Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск * * Руины Дантуина * Звёздные войны. Восстание 6: Гамбит на Ахакисте, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 7: Гамбит на Ахакисте, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 11: Малые победы, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 12: Малые победы, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 14: Малые победы, часть 4 * Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void * * The Constancia Affair * Tatooine Sojourn * Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook * Murder on the Executor * Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем * Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом * Star Wars: TIE Fighter * Star Wars 45: Death Probe * Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe * Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever * Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil * Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising * Star Wars 58: Sundown! * Star Wars 59: Bazarre * Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void * Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider * Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets * Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits * Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter * * * Тени Империи * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * Подростковый роман Тени Империи * Тени Империи (комикс) * * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance * * * * ''The Long Arm of the Hutt * Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * Перемирие на Бакуре * Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching * Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years * Star Tours * * * * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья * X-wing: Игра Веджа * X-wing: Капкан Крайтос * X-wing: Война за бакту * * * X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья * X-wing: Железный кулак * X-wing: Ставка Соло * * * * * * X-wing: Месть Айсард * X-wing: Пилоты Адумара * Я — джедай! * Засада на Кореллии * Удар по Селонии * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера * Юные рыцари-джедаи: Клинок Кеноби * Путь уцелевшего * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Потеряшки * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Световые мечи * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Беспорядки в Облачном городе * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе * * Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Наследие Силы: Непобедимый * * Поперечное течение * Разрывное течение * Судьба джедаев: Знамение * Судьба джедаев: Бездна * Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар * Судьба джедаев: Союзники * Судьба джедаев: Вихрь * Судьба джедаев: Приговор * Судьба джедаев: Восхождение * Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис * X-wing: Удар милосердия * Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 28: Вектор, часть 9 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 42: Конфликт лояльности * Звёздные войны. Наследие 44: Монстр, часть 2 * Неканоничные появления * Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars }} Источники * * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * * The Star Wars Planets Collection * Creatures of the Galaxy * Galladinium's Fantastic Technology * * Star Wars Technical Journal * Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * * * * * Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids * Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * * * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Руководство по «Живой Силе» * * Звёздные войны. Атака клонов: Взгляд изнутри * * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * Иллюстрированный атлас * The Written Word * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * Руководство для постигающих Силу * * Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации * * Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * * Солнца фортуны * Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов * * * Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook * * LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side * Fly Casual * Твердыни сопротивления}} Примечания и сноски Категория:Физика